Enchancia
Enchancia is a magic kingdom and Sofia the First, her family, and friends's home. It is based on Iberian Peninsula. In the beginning, Sofia leads a simple life in this kingdom's main village, where she lived and worked in the Shoemaker's shop with her mother Queen Miranda, but after meeting King Roland II, who needed a new pair of royal slippers, he and Miranda fell in love at first sight and were soon married. Now that Sofia is a princess, she is exploring the kingdom from a new point of view. Description Castle The princely suite has a window seat, reading nook, canopy bed, playing area, a closet large enough to hold thousands of outfits and accessories (Sofia only has seven crowns, the most recent being Princess Amber's Derby tiara), and a bell rope to ring for service. Princess Sofia, Princess Amber and Prince James all have differently decorated suites, but their room structures are all roughly identical. However, Amber and Sofia have multiple armoires that they use to hold their books in, while James uses a bookshelf. There are two sets of gardens that may be connected. One set is the garden in front of the palace, which is built up of small bushes and plants, some of which are used by Cedric the Sorcerer in his potions. It contains vegetable plots used by the servants and Clover. The second is a large maze of hedges behind the castle, where Sofia has a secret garden that she uses for private time when not in her bedroom. This world is full of winged horses, the first of which Sofia has ever seen personally pull the flying carriages to and from the Royal Preparatory Academy. Villages Dunwiddie Village Dunwiddie is the village located closest to the castle, and where Sofia and her mother lived before moving to the castle. It is also home to Ruby, Jade, Lucinda and their families. This village includes a bakery, school house, park, and various shops and residents, and is commonly visited by members of the royal family. Summerset Village Summerset Village is the only other village in Enchancia that has been visited in the series. Its distinguishing feature is its tall, green-roofed bell tower. Culture Enchancia has a variety of holidays, one being the Harvest Festival, which celebrates the kingdom, The next is the Flylight Pageant, where all of the princesses from all of the kingdoms get together and fly through the night in decorated coaches on the summer solstice. Another, more unofficial one is the Tri-Kingdom Picnic, where the royalty of Enchancia meet with the royalty of Khaldoun and Wei-Ling for games and feasting, sometimes bringing along guests. Wassailia is a prominent winter holiday, where candles are lit and gifts exchanged, pine and willow trees being brought in to boot. Halloween is there, though it isn't a big deal, along with Mother's Day. There are also festivals in Enchancia, being the Leafsong Festival and the Friendship Festival in the spring, the FlyLight Pageant in summer, and the Harvest Festival in the autumn. There is also the Royal Jubilee, which celebrates the kingdom's establishment. Many sporting events are in Enchancia, such as croquet, bowling, badminton, horseshoes, soccer, volleyball, Flying Derby, which was founded in Enchancia, foxhunts, musical chairs, and capture the crown. Other sports played likely include tennis, a traditionally royal game. Village and Royal kids can compete against one another in competitions, such as Go-Coach racing and Dazzleball. Symbols The Enchancian flag is shown when Sofia and her friends, Ruby and Jade sing the Enchancia Anthem. It is shown again during Sofia's first Wassailia in Enchancia. The most prominent royal coat of arms (or "royal flag" as Miranda called it) has a white pegasus (or winged horse) on a red and blue backdrop framed by gold thread. Other symbols of Enchancia are Easter Lilies, which decorate the wallpaper and curtains all over the castle, as well as roses and lozenges, which also feature on castle decorations. Birds, hounds, lightning, and suns have also been seen as symbols. Vine decorations are all over, further adding to the focus on rebirth in the kingdom. There may be other royal symbols, but they have not been seen yet. Category:Good Realms Category:Heroic Locations Category:Homes of Heroes Category:Justice Scenario Category:Good Magic Category:Conflicts Category:Freedom Category:Light Forms Category:Heroic Symbolism Category:Amusement Parks Category:Transportation